1. Field
The present invention pertains in general to worktables and in particular to worktables designed for use in automobile body shops.
2. State of the Art
Worktables and benches of various designs and uses are widely known and used. A table or bench for use in repairing doors and other irregular shaped portions of an automobile is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,151. The table of that patent, however, is not well adapted for holding such parts of an automobile body as the fenders and grilles in an elevated position in which the parts are easily accessible from essentially all sides such that the parts can be readily worked on and in particular painted with realative ease. A plumber's table is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,184, and a paperhanger's table is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,449. Neither of the latter two tables, however, is at all adapted for use in an automobile body repair shop.